The Good Doctor: Car
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Takes place between "22 Steps" and "Apple". Taking Claire's advice, Shaun attempts to make friends. However, his new friend Tara turns out to be a little too outgoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy sat at the bus stop outside San Jose Saint Bonaventure Hospital. He had been working all day and it was now nighttime. Claire walked out talking on her phone.

"Okay Lisa," Claire said. "I'm off work and you can come and get me. Oh, and is Jenny coming? Good. This is going to be fun. Tonight we hit the clubs. See you in a minute."

Claire hung up and sat down beside Shaun.

"You are going to hang out with your friends?" Shaun asked.

"Yes I am," Claire said. "We hang out every so often."

"Why?" Shaun asked.

"It's fun," Claire said. "Don't you ever hang out with your friends?"

"Growing up, I had no friends," Shaun said. "Nobody wanted to be my friend because of my autism."

"Oh," Claire said. "But you have friends now?"

"Lea," Shaun said.

"Anyone else?" Claire asked.

"I don't really want friends," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Claire said. "Everyone needs friends."

Shaun didn't respond.

"Here's some advice," Claire said. "Go hang out with people and make friends. Have some fun."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Claire's friend pulled up in her car.

"Gotta go," Claire said getting up. "Have a nice night Shaun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shaun entered his apartment building and pressed the elevator button. As the elevator opened, Shaun entered and pressed the button for his floor. As the elevator went up, it stopped on the second floor and opened. A girl with gothic clothing and makeup, purple hair, and a nose ring entered the elevator.

"Going up or down?" the girl asked.

"I'm going up," Shaun said.

"Whatever," the girl said as she entered the elevator.

As the elevator went up, the girl looked at Shaun.

"You're that guy who lives up the stairs from me," the girl said.

"I am Dr. Shaun Murphy," Shaun said.

"Hi Dr. Shaun Murphy," the girl said. "I'm Tara."

"Your hair is purple," Shaun said.

"Yeah," Tara said. "I'm thinking of dyeing it turquois."

"I would stick with purple," Shaun said.

"Do you always say what's on your mind Shaun?" Tara asked.

"I'm autistic," Shaun said.

"An autistic doctor," Tara said. "You must be pretty determined."

"My co-worker Claire told me that I should try to make friends," Shaun said.

"There's this party down the street," Tara said. "Want to come?"

"I don't like parties," Shaun said.

"It'll be fun," Tara said.

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

The party was held in a basement of an apartment building. There were several people dressed in gothic clothing and flashing strobe lights. The music playing was hardcore death metal. Shaun stood in the corner and nervously fidgeted his hands. Tara ran over to him.

"What's wrong Shaun?" Tara asked.

"I am not comfortable here," Shaun said.

"You're not?" Tara asked.

"I want to leave," Shaun said. "I want to leave right now."

"This party is a little too much for you isn't it?" Tara asked.

"This party is a lot too much," Shaun said.

"Let's go for a walk," Tara said.

Shaun and Tara left the party and walked to a nice neighborhood with big houses.

"This is nice," Shaun said.

"It sure is," Tara said. "This is the neighborhood where I grew up."

"Oh," Shaun said.

"I lived here until I was 17," Tara said.

Tara pointed over to a house with a Mercedes in the driveway.

"That's where Mia lives," Tara said.

"Is she a friend?" Shaun asked.

"No," Tara said. "She's a man-stealing whore! She had sex with my boyfriend on my 16th birthday! I never forgave her!"

"I'm sorry," Shaun said. "But that was in the past."

"Okay," Tara said. "I'll let that comment slide because you have autism. But people just don't get over things that simple Shaun."

"I do," Shaun said.

"No offense, but that is not healthy," Tara said.

"Okay," Shaun said.

Tara saw a baseball bat on the grass of someone's yard and picked it up.

"I'm going to destroy that Mercedes!" Tara said.

"That is illegal," Shaun said. "You could be arrested for destruction of property."

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Tara said.

"It's still illegal," Shaun said.

Tara walked over to the Mercedes and began smashing the back windshield. Shaun ran over to her.

"It would be a good idea to quit," Shaun said. "You are committing a serious crime."

Suddenly, Tara and Shaun saw flashing lights.

"It's the cops!" Tara shouted. "Run!"

Shaun and Tara took off running.

"Don't look back Shaun!" Tara shouted.  
"Don't look back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun and Tara arrived back at the apartment complex. Shaun looked at Tara.

"Wasn't that fun?" Tara asked.

"No," Shaun replied. "No. You are not a nice person."

"Oh come on Shaun," Tara said. "Where's your since of humor?"

"You smashed someone's windshield," Shaun said. "That is not humorous. It is illegal. You are scary and I don't want to be around you."

"You know, just because you're autistic doesn't mean you should be rude!" Tara shouted. "You suck Shaun Murphy!"

Tara stomped off towards the stairs as Lea walked into the building.

"Hey Shaun," Lea said.

Shaun turned around to see Lea.

"Hello Lea," Shaun said.

"What's wrong with Tara?" Lea asked.

"I told her she wasn't a nice person and she got mad at me," Shaun replied.

"You're right about her," Lea said. "Tara is not a nice person. One time, I went this guy who used to date her and she spray painted 'WHORE' on my car."

"That's not good," Shaun said.

"Why were you even hanging out with her?" Lea asked.

"Claire said I needed to make friends," Shaun replied.

"My advice," Lea said. "Tara is bad news. She would not be a good friend to you."

"Thank you Lea," Shaun said.

Early the next morning, Shaun awoke to a pounding on the door. Shaun immediately got up and opened the door to see Tara.

"Tara," Shaun said.

"Hello Shaun," Tara said. "Can I come in?"

"It depends," Shaun said. "Are you going to smash something or write mean things on my stuff?"

"No," Tara said.

"Come in," Shaun said.

Shaun and Tara sat at Shaun's table.

"I know the way I acted yesterday was uncalled for," Tara said. "I'm sorry I almost got you arrested and that I took you to that scary party. I've just been trying to live my life to the fullest."

"Why is that?" Shaun asked. "Usually people who say that are dying and you don't look like you're dying."

Tara took off her wig. Shaun was shocked.

"Oh," Shaun said. "You have cancer."

"Yes," Tara said. "I have Leukemia. ALL."

"I'm sorry," Shaun said. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital receiving treatment?"

"I haven't been responding to treatment," Tara said. "I'm come to terms with the fact that I'm going to die."

"There are other options," Shaun said.

"I have already tried three different chemotherapies Shaun," Tara said. "It's no use."

"But…" Shaun started to say before Tara cut him off.

"I'm going to die," Tara said. "I have six months. Maybe not even that."

"Are you scared?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," Tara replied. "I'm terrified."

"I don't understand why you want to quit fighting," Shaun said.

"Look Shaun," Tara said. "It's my decision and I have made it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun and Claire sat in the lab looking at a patient's MRI.

"The patient does not have a concussion," Shaun said. "She only slightly hit her head."

Claire examined the MRI as well.

"You're right," Claire said.

"Why do people sometimes choose not to receive treatment?" Shaun asked.

"Excuse me?" Claire asked.

"I took your advice and made a new friend," Shaun said. "Her name is Tara. She lives in my building."

"Is Tara sick?" Claire asked.

"She has cancer," Shaun replied. "She stopped doing treatment."

"That's awful," Claire said.

"I don't understand why she won't continue to seek treatment," Shaun said. "I know she said that three types of chemotherapy haven't been working, but there are other treatment options."

"Shaun," Claire said. "Sometimes people just refuse to seek treatment. I know it's sad, but sometimes you just can't do anything about it."

"We'd better go tell the patient she doesn't have a concussion," Shaun said.

Later, Shaun and Claire were leaving San Jose Saint Bonaventure when a young woman was rushed in on a gurney. Shaun immediately recognized the patient as Tara.

"Tara," Shaun said. "That's Tara."

Shaun followed after the paramedics.

"Shaun?" Claire asked as she followed after him.

Dr. Melendez came out and began following them.

"What do we have?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"23-year-old female," a paramedic replied. "She ran a red light and was struck by a bus."

"Does she have a name?" Dr. Melendez asked.

"Tara," Shaun said. "She lives in my apartment complex."

"Shaun, Claire," Dr. Melendez said. "I have dismissed you for the day."

"Yes sir," Claire said.

"I want to help," Shaun said.

"No," Dr. Melendez said. "Go home Shaun."

"I'm not leaving," Shaun said. "She is my friend."

"Then go wait in the lobby," Dr. Melendez said.

Shaun waited in the lobby for half an hour. As he waited, he nervously held his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. Suddenly, Dr. Glassman walked over to him.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Dr. Melendez told me to talk to you."

"How's Tara?" Shaun asked.

"We need to go into my office Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"No," Shaun said. "I want to talk right here. How is Tara?"

"I'm so sorry Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "She's dead."

Shaun stood there motionless for a minute.

"Shaun?" Dr. Glassman asked concerned.

"No," Shaun said. "This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She had six months."

"She was hit by a bus Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I know," Shaun said. "But that wasn't supposed to be how she died. She had Leukemia. Her doctors told her she had six months."

"We need to talk in my office Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"I want to go home," Shaun said. "I want to go home now."

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said softly. "I'll give you a ride home Shaun."

"Thank you Dr. Glassman," Shaun said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shaun sat in the passenger seat of Dr. Glassman's car as Dr. Glassman drove. Shaun fidgeted his fingers and stayed quiet.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm so sorry about your friend."

Dr. Glassman saw a tear roll down Shaun's face.

"If you want to talk about it…" Dr. Glassman started to say.

"I don't," Shaun said.

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said.

"I don't want to make anymore friends," Shaun said. "I'm fine without friends."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "Why don't you want friends?"

"I made a friend and she died," Shaun said. "I don't want to go through that again. It hurts too bad."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Here's the apartment complex," Shaun said. "You can just drop me off here. You don't have to park in the garage."

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said.

Dr. Glassman stopped the car and Shaun got out.

"Thank you for the ride," Shaun said before shutting the door.

Dr. Glassman drove off and Shaun entered the building. As he entered, Shaun ran into Lea.

"Hey Shaun," Lea said. "How was work?"

"I need to tell you something," Shaun said.

"What is it?" Lea asked.

"Tara," Shaun said. "She's dead."

Lea gasped.

"What?" Lea asked.

"She ran a red light and was struck by a bus," Shaun said.

"That's horrible," Lea said.

Lea began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Shaun asked. "You didn't even like her."

"Shaun," Lea cried. "Why would you say that?"

"You never acted like you liked her," Shaun replied.

"Well sure we weren't that great of friends," Lea cried. "That doesn't mean I wanted her dead."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"I just really need to be alone right now," Lea cried. "I'll see you later."

"Are you mad at me?" Shaun asked.

Lea got in the elevator and Shaun watched as the elevator closed.

Later, Shaun sat at his table, and there was a knock on the door. Shaun got up and opened the door to see Lea.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Lea said.

"I asked an inappropriate question," Shaun said. "You were right to be mad at me."

"I never asked you how you were Shaun," Lea said. "I was so wrapped up in my own feelings that I never considered your feelings."

"Would you like to come in?" Shaun asked.

Lea came in and sat at the table. Shaun sat across from her.

"Tara visited me this morning before I went to work," Shaun said. "She informed me that she was dying and only had six months to live."

"Cancer?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Shaun replied. "She had acute lymphoblastic leukemia. She had tried three treatments but they weren't working and the cancer was still spreading. She refused any more treatment. She decided to come to terms and live life to the fullest. She had six months. Six months."

"Shaun," Lea said.

"Those six months were cut short because she ran a red light and got hit by a bus," Shaun said. "She was only 23."

"Can I give you a hug?" Lea asked.

"Okay," Shaun said.

Lea gave Shaun a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun sat in an examination room examining a female patient.

"Your lymph nodes are swollen," Shaun said. "We will need to do a biopsy."

Dr. Melendez walked into the room.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "I will take over from here. You're wanted in Dr. Glassman's office."

"Okay," Shaun said getting up.

Shaun walked to Dr. Glassman's office. As he entered, he saw Dr. Glassman talking to young woman who was wiping her tears on a tissue.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Glassman?" Shaun asked.

"Hey Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "This is Tara's sister Maura."

"Hello Maura," Shaun said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Maura said.

"Maura wanted to meet with you," Dr. Glassman said. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Dr. Glassman walked out and Shaun sat in a chair.

"I talked Tara shortly before she died," Maura said. "She told me about you."

"She did?" Shaun asked.

"She was worried about you Shaun," Maura said. "She was worried that you were afraid to make friends."

"I don't want friends," Shaun said. "I made a friend and she died. What if I make another friend and that friend dies?"

"You shouldn't be afraid to make friends Shaun," Maura said.

"Do you have friends?" Shaun asked.

"Lots of friends," Maura said. "Look Shaun, even though you didn't know her that long, Tara cared for you. My sister may have had problems, but she was also a sweet and caring person."

"You two were close," Shaun said.

"Yes," Maura replied. "I stood by her during her chemotherapy and held her hand when she decided to stop seeking treatment."

"She was taken too soon," Shaun said.

"She was," Maura said nodding. "I'm really going to miss her. But I know she's up in heaven."

"My brother is there too," Shaun said.

"I'm so sorry," Maura said.

"Thank you," Shaun said getting up. "I have to get back to work now."

"Wait Shaun," Maura said. "Tara also requested that when she died, she would be cremated and she wanted her ashes divided between friends and family."

Maura got out a little urn and handed it to Shaun.

"Thank you," Shaun said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shaun walked onto a beach in Santa Cruz carrying the urn Maura gave him the day before. As he walked to the ocean, tears fell from Shaun's eyes. Once he got to the ocean, Shaun stood there are looked out over the horizon.

"I do not like the beach," Shaun said. "I only knew you for two days but you were a great friend. I miss you."

Shaun removed the lid on the urn. He then took a deep breath and spread the ashes. Shaun wiped his tears as he watched the ashes blow into the wind. Suddenly, a volleyball landed by his feet.

"Hey!" Shaun heard someone call.

Shaun turned around to see several young men standing at a beach volleyball net. One young man was standing a few feet away from Shaun and held out his hands.

"Can I have my ball?" the man asked.

Shaun threw the ball in the air and served it to the young man, who caught the ball.

"Nice, Dude!" the man cheered. "You should join our game."

"No thank you," Shaun said holding his hands together. "I don't like the beach. I'm going home."

"Oh come on man," the young man said. "It'll be fun."

Shaun stood there motionless.

"Dude?" the young man asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Shaun replied holding up an urn. "I just lost a friend."

"Oh," the young man said. "I'm so sorry for her loss."

"Her name was Tara," Shaun said. "I was spreading her ashes. Her sister Maura told me that she would come here often."

"She's dead?" the young man asked. "Oh my God!"

The young man dropped the volleyball and ran off. Shaun picked up the ball and followed after the young man. Shaun finally caught up with the man who was sitting on a beach chair crying.

"You dropped your ball," Shaun said.

"Just leave it beside the chair," the man cried.

"You are upset," Shaun said as he sat the ball down. "I take it you liked Tara."

"I was in love with her," the young man cried. "We dated, but I made the mistake of sleeping with her former best friend on her 16th birthday."

"You were the one who slept with the man-stealing whore?" Shaun asked.

"Do you always ask weird questions?" the young man asked.

"I have autism," Shaun replied. "I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy. I am a resident at San Jose Saint Bonaventure."

"Well Dr. Shaun Murphy," the young man cried. "Would you please go away and leave me alone?"

"Okay," Shaun said walking off. "Today's my day off. I need to try to make friends."


End file.
